The Sooner The Better
by petticoat
Summary: Brittany dropped out of college and became a children's book illustrator thanks to Quinn. When she gives a break she meets a woman that feeds her imagination.
1. Grape Juice Stain

She never had a routine, during her breaks she would randomly grab something for lunch and eat at home or on a bench on the way home. The breaks she took from her draws were also random, sometimes in a day she completed the whole book with bright colors and friendly animals, but there were times when she couldn't get the right vibe of the story and got stuck with a certain character and just went out for fresh air.

Brittany was in this "no-routine" for a couple of years right after she quitted college, she almost couldn't go through high school sitting on a chair looking to a blackboard and having to copy a copy that the teacher was copying from a book. Why would you like to copy something if you could create new things? So she dropped out of college on her freshman year. Despite some colleagues calling her "dumb" or "stupid" for letting go a full scholarship she got thanks to her dancing, she just kept going with short money and many shitty jobs.

She went from a waitress to baby-sitting a friend's son, even some dancing stuff she'd rather forget. If it wasn't for her supportive parents and friends she wouldn't be able to survive those months without a real job. But Quinn, her best friend since high school, managed to get her the dream job, a kid's book illustrator. In Yale, Quinn found some Professors who had contacts with many publishing companies and with some calls to the right people some drafts and many colours, Brittany was invited to illustrate her first book. Since then she passed the days without worrying about money, not with a full bank account but enough to live well in New York.

On one of her breaks, she grabbed a hot dog on her way to Central Park so she could appreciate the squirrels during a warm afternoon. Sitting on a bench she started to eat the hot dog looking at people jogging, having picnics on the grass, kids running and driving their parents crazy, and people like her, just eating on a bench.

"Oh shoot" - Brittany looked to her right and saw a woman trying to wipe some of the juice she dropped on her white shirt. Well, white shirts doesn't deal very well with grape juice.

"Here" she handed some napkins she had for such moments "I don't think it'll help much, but you could try".

The woman with the stained shirt looked at Brittany, her eyes suspicious towards the kind gesture. Brittany couldn't look anything else but that girl. Her dark eyes matching perfectly her black hair. No, not black, dark brown. Tan skin, a small silhouette and a purple stain calling her eyes to the chest. That's a rude place to stare.

"Hmm...Thanks" taking carefully the napkins from Brittany's hands.

Brittany sat up to throw her garbage on the trash can saying "I heard you can remove wine stains with peroxide and soap, and grape juice is just a non-alcoholic wine so you could..." the moment she turned to look at the brunette she was gone. The sooner you remove the stain the better.

The walk back to her apartment was silent. Her mind wasn't popping up with ideas, thoughts, memories or those voices that she invented on lonely days. All that was replaced with an image and a word "Thanks".

When she got into her kitchen there was the book staring at her like dark brown eyes. It was just another book about animals teaching children about good manners, this time it was an elephant and a mouse. Have you ever looked to an elephant's eye? It's just a big brown iris and huge eyelashes. Such a big animal with kind eyes alert to the surroundings even though their vision is moderate.

Brittany started with the eyes, on every page there were eyes. Brown ones.

#

She woke up on a sitting position, with drafts sticking to her face and some drool. After a needed stretch she looked to her clock during four minutes. Why don't they write the numbers instead of putting meanless sticks just spinning? It has been almost 20 years since someone tried for the first time to teach her how to read the clock. She was 5, not much changed.

Looking for her phone and stumbling over Prince McRain, the very happy husky, she saw it was almost 2pm and as a reminder her stomach ached for food. Prince grabbed his leash and waited on the door. He never picked the same time for a walk or to eat or to poop being the most unpredictable dog known.

Being dragged down the busy streets and avoiding crossing ways with people on black suits she finally reached a small coffee/restaurant/bakery that had some outside tables for dogs. Of course not for dogs, but for people with dogs.

Brittany ordered fettuccine alfredo and juice. As the waitress was pouring some of the juice on her glass, the purple grape juice spilled over the table at the moment that Prince started to run after a pigeon and stained her light jeans. Running for Prince she crashed on a person who shouted "Hey, look out asshole" but kept chasing Prince letting an apology for later.

"Why did you do that Prince? It's not like you've never seen a pigeon. And look at my jeans, looks like I murdered Barney" Searching for a crashed face to start an apology she found the stained woman. Now she was the stained woman and the brown eyes girl not anymore, but still.

"Well, looks like I started a trend" the brunette said smirking.

"I'm sorry, my dog is a little nuts. He does whatever he wants. Once I caught him with his drug dealer and he just pretended it was a cat." Great, now she'll conclu that I'm crazy, thanks Prince.

The other girl looked at her confused for a moment and then just smiled. Her white teeth shining, a perfect set.

"You better go to your house and remove that stain, the sooner the better." And just like that, she was gone. And Brittany stood there, holding Prince's leash and thanking the good things for seeing that woman again.

She sat back down at the table, ate her food and went to her place. This time wasn't silent on her head, it was filled with questions. Does teeth shine or reflect? White teeth crossed her mind. Shining or reflecting, she didn't knew it. Maybe shining are for stars. But teeth are for eating, and smiling. A beautiful smile.

Today the book was about a dolphin, peas and self-respect. Dolphins have pretty teeth, like a saw. And they look like they are always smiling, even though it's just the way their head are designed. Would be fun to be created with a permanent smile, imagine if you have pea on your teeth?

* * *

**I do not own glee**

**First try**

**Let me know about it? Thanks :)**


	2. Brown Bag

Blue flamingos crossing the lake to meet the pink flamingos gossiping on a rock. Otherwise how could you tell apart male and female flamingos? Boys can wear pink and girls can wear blue, but flamingos don't know that. And a noisy cellphone cuts her day dreaming playing duck sounds from the music Disco Duck. Brittany looks at the ID and answers "Hey Quinn". Her friend doesn't call much, she'd rather send an e-mail or show up at her door.

"Hi B. Is everything ok?" she sounded exhausted with a pinch of worried.

"Sure is. Why?"

"You just sent the two books you were supposed to finish in two weeks. Are you working non-stop? 'Cause I told you should take breaks once in awhile to eat, stretch or give a walk with Prince." Quinn sounded like her mother and Brittany appreciated the concern.

"I am taking breaks, just happens that I'm inspired." she shrugged off.

"Hmm... That's great. And that inspiration has a name?"

"No." she wasn't lying. She didn't knew the name of that woman. Maybe a long name with many letters, cute nicknames, final letters forming a great rhyme with something silly like orange. Not that orange rhymed perfectly with another word. Just sporange. It'd be a weird name.

"Pretending I believe you this Friday Finn and Rachel are celebrating their 5th semester together in New York at a karaoke bar on the 41st near Broadway." she sensed a bitter tone along the invitation.

"Ok, since I have nothing to work for two weeks" Brittany thought it was different to celebrate semesters together on a karaoke bar. It's Rachel. "Are you going to be fine about that?"

"Yeah, as long as I drink enough to forget it and not as much to burst out in anger I'll be fine." Quinn never moved on after the summer she and Rachel spent together. Finn was in the Army or said that he was. She said it felt right. Simple. But he came back, she chose Finn. Giving no further explanation to Quinn. She spent weeks on her apartment just leaving for work. When she came back she would cry herself to sleep. Now she carrys a broken heart into every relationship.

"See you then. Bye-Bye Q." she giggled. Sounded like barbecue.

"Bye B." she hang up the phone. Sounded like nothing.

"Prince! Where are you?"she found him at the door with his leash. "I was just going to invite you for a walk."

"Prince! Calm down, we have all day to spend at the park. Stop, Prince!" and the dog continued to drag her through the streets. Sometimes he acted like a trained sled dog yet he knew how to behave socially. Only when he wanted.

"Prince McRain! You better walk with me not for me or we're going back home." he stopped. "Good dog. Now to the park decently" as she start to walk Prince doesn't. Stubborn dog. He asked for a walk. "Prince, why are you...?"

There she was, brown eyes, white teeth. She couldn't see the eyes because of the sunglasses and she couldn't see the teeth because she wasn't smiling. She had a blank face, too much bags for one person to hold and a cup of coffee. Brittany approached her and said "Hi. You might not remember me but I remember you." That's creepy. "I mean, I remember you from your stained shirt and my stained pants" And your white teeth and brown eyes.

The woman looked at her through her sunglasses "Yeah, the drug addicted dog, right?" She remembered the story. She remembered me. Brittany had to smile.

"Exactly. I'm Brittany" she extended her hand for a shake and the woman contorted with the bags and the coffee to free one hand dropping a small bag but didn't succeed. "Oh, lemme help you." Brittany grabbed some bags and the woman's coffee freeing her right hand.

"I'm Santana" many letters, San, banana. Suited her. It was a long handshake broken by a bark. I love you Prince but don't mess it up. Letting go of Brittany's hand Santana started to pet the dog "What's his name? Or her name."

"His name is Prince McRain." the brunette smiled. There it was. White teeth.

"That's a great name and a beautiful dog and I better get back to work. My boss already texted me several times. See you around Brittany and Prince" Santana winked at her. To be honest it was more for Prince but Prince couldn't do much with a wink. She took her bags and her coffee and entered a building with a revolving door. Brittany stared at the figure of the woman disappearing behind a column. Why does she always have to disappear? And when she did she got stuck on Brittany's mind. Santana.

When she decided to keep her way to the park she noticed the brown bag forgotten on the floor. Reaching for it she entered the building with intention to return it. "Miss, I'm sorry. You can't walk in with a dog." the doorman said.

"I need to return this bag to the woman who just entered. Her name is Santana." she wondered how she could taste the sweetness on a name. Words don't taste. Unless they are made of cereal. Like Cheerios taste like O's and there were no O's in Santana.

"I'm sorry Miss. I can't let you go in" he sounded sympathetic. "You can call her and return it to her later."

"I don't have her number, or address, or surname. Just a name and a brown bag." Brittany wondered if there was something into the bag that could help her to identify the brunette. She felt uncomfortable to open it. They weren't friends. Better keep it closed. Wouldn't be a great start if the woman thought it was rude to roam through her stuff.

She roamed towards the park thinking in a way to meet Santana and give her bag back. Nothing came up. Just letters. S-A-N-T. A-N-T-S. S-A-N-T-A. S-A-T-A-N. Satan didn't fit her. Maybe it fit for the part that she always disappeared when things were going somewhere. Or that she probably fell from heaven. Going to the same coffee/restaurant/bakery she ordered a banana pancake. Banana. She giggled.

* * *

**I do not own glee**

**I'm doing my best with my english, I'm sorry if I disappoint you guys.**

**I plan a chapter for day until my classes start next week. They will be always short like 1k.**

**Let me know about it? :) Thanks**


	3. Breeze

Standing in front of a building for 3 hours sounded stalkerish even if it was with the best intentions of giving back another person belongings. Brittany had two free weeks of work, she could stay there as much as she wanted. The doorman probably didn't recognise her because he kept staring at her like a doorman who worked at Dakota Building after John Lennon got killed.

Prince kept pulling his leash trying to make some movement. She stayed there, standing, looking, hoping she would find Santana to give her brown bag. Her legs started to ache, her stomach started to ache, her hands started to ache. Better get back another day on a different time.

"Let's go Prince." It was 6pm, people were crowding the streets with the rush to get home. Some of them bumped into Brittany slightly. Thankfully she didn't live far from there.

In her apartment she released Prince's leash, took off her shoes and lay on the couch. The apartment was cosy. Enough for a single woman and her dog. The white couch was shoved against the wall letting some space in the living room for her sporadic dances. The kitchen consisted of few things, the main attraction was the microwave. She wished she could cook but if she wanted to eat something besides pancakes and bacon she would have to appeal for frozen food.

Her work was always spread on the kitchen's table, the floor near the window and some on her nightstand. Even though, it wasn't messy. Prince used to sleep on her bed when he was little, she always slept with her cat Lord Tubbington when she was younger, but suddenly Prince rejected her bed and sleeps on her couch now. Probably because it was closer to the fire stairs where he'd meet with the drug dealer cat.

She picked up her moleskine and traced some lines. At first it was a building soon turned into a map, purple lines meeting and losing through the white paper. She decided both lines would meet again. And become one.

#

The next day she woke up earlier. If she couldn't meet her in the afternoon she probably would find her in the morning. Brittany wore some jeans and a t-shirt and called Prince for a walk. This time he refused to join her.

"Come on Prince! A dog makes anyone friendly." she tried. The dog remained lying on the couch twisting his ears with the sound of her feets pacing through the living room. "Ok, great! I'll meet you later." He must have plans with that bad influence of a cat.

She was walking quick enough to make it look like a jog and passed in front of the building facing the doorman. Trying to keep some distance she continued to walk and crossed the street. Leaning on a pole and crossing her arms. Eyes focused on her surroundings.

Like that she spent 2 hours. She didn't know how she could stay there doing nothing besides staring at a door. It was almost 10:30am and she forgot to have breakfast. When she took her cellphone from her pocket she missed the brown bag. Two free hands and no purse. How could she forget the bag? She immediately turned around and runned to her place. The wind blew on her ear and she thought some called her. As no one said her name again she continued to run.

"Thank you, Prince! You could have reminded me to take the bag." Prince raised his head and ignored her.

Coming back later with some donuts on her stomach she completed her watching task. No one showed up. And the doorman watched her.

#

"Brittany, open the door!" the knocking on the door was getting louder on her conscience. "Come on sleepy head I don't have all day long". She rubbed off some sleep from her eyes and kicked a shoe on her way to the door.

"Hey, Kurt. What do you want?" asking the small guy on her door.

"Aren't you going to invite me in? How rude you are Miss Pierce." she stepped aside so he could pass through the door. "Hey big boy, how are you doing? Taking care of Britt?" he said in an infant voice petting Prince. "Are you ready?".

Ready, she wasn't ready. She didn't even know why she would be ready. There were canned food, water, dog's food in case of a storm. She had aspirins, vitamin C and kleenex in case of a flu. She just wasn't ready for Kurt's question.

Kurt read her confused face and helped "Britt, you were the one asking me non-stop to meet my boyfriend and you just forget about it?" of course. His boyfriend Blaine. She spent a week trying to convince him to let her join their Thursdays lunch.

"Oh, yeah! It just slipped out of my mind. I'm going to take a shower and get ready. 30 minutes tops." she rushed for the bathroom.

"Britt, what's up on your mind? Or who's up on your mind?" he said through the bathroom door. Why did everyone think there was someone in her mind? Not that Santana left for much time.

"Hmm... No one. I think." she replied unsure.

"Just tell me, I won't tell Quinn. I know you get uncomfortable talking about heart stuff with her." she did get uncomfortable, the other blonde used to just gaze at her with broken eyes connected to a broken heart.  
"I've been bumping with this girl for a week maybe. I don't really know how long and..." she got interrupted.

"Oh, so you've been bumping someone?" Kurt asked with a mischievous voice and she'd say he had a smirk and crossed arms behind the door.

"No! Not bumping like sexual intercousers. I mean like meeting her in some places around town. She's beautiful but I'm not bumping her. I just know her name. And I know I already bumped people knowing less than their name..." Kurt started to laugh.

"I know Britt, I'm just messing with you. Continue your story." he said "Not the bumping story."

"Ok. I think I saw her three times around town. And in one of those meetings she dropped a bag and I'm trying to meet her so I can return it to her." the water was turned off "But I just know her name. So I wait for her in front of this building nearby."

"What was in the bag?" Kurt exited her bedroom so she could get ready.

"I dunno. I don't think it'd be ok to open it." shrugging off.

"Brittany Pierce, you got it bad for this random girl. You wait in front of a building? You? Wait?" waiting wasn't her best quality.

"Yeah, I just need to meet Santana again." the woman opened the door putting her shoes and walking to the door.

"So she does have a name. I doubt there are many Santana's living around here. I'll help you find your bagless-Cinderella." he bowed in front of her shaking exaggeratedly his arms.

"Thank you fairy!" she smiled and both walked out of the apartment. Her mind drifted to the image of a Santana calling her name. Just a breeze floating through her lips. Brittany.

* * *

**I do not own glee**.

**Let me know about it? Thanks :)**


	4. Fate

As Brittany was signaling for a taxi Kurt took her hands. "His place is pretty close, by the way the weather is asking for a walk." he seemed happy. Since he started to date Blaine he always preferred to walk, appreciate the sky, cook meals. Definitely a healthy relationship.

They turned a corner. She recognised the street. Her waiting street. They were getting close to a revolving door. She recognised the doorman. And he recognised her.

The doorman greeted Kurt "Good morning, Mr. Hummel!" and tipped his hat. "Miss, I don't know what you want but you can't just walk in. You need permission to go upstairs." he spoke calmly now directing to her.

"I have permission. I'm with him." she pointed to Kurt already inside the building "We are going to Blaine's apartment."

"Do you think I'll believe in it?" he blocked her way. "I saw you standing across the street the last two days. You can back down by yourself or with the help of the security."

"I swear it's true! Kurt? Kurt, help me!" apparently he didn't notice the inconvenience turning around to face a shouting Brittany.

"What's wrong?" he asked the doorman.

"This girl keeps coming here for two days now observing the movement of the building. I thought she was waiting for someone but no one showed up."

"I'm sorry, but you must have mistaken her with some other tall blonde. Come on Britt, Blaine's waiting!" grabbing her arm she was able to dodge the doorman and get in earning a glare from him.

When they reached the elevator Kurt gushed in a high pitched tone "That's her building? What a coincidence. I think fate is working on something! Maybe Blaine knows her. Or we could simply knock on everyone's door looking for your girl. Oh... they might call the police. And we'd be on the news, 'Crazy knockers around town'. She would watch it, think you're stalker, change her name, address. That won't work."

Brittany couldn't get any of the words after fate. While you live your daily life you decide whether taking the subway or a taxi. You can pick a place to eat or don't eat at all. Even decide which streets you're going to turn. And like that you don't think in fate. You control your own life. But there it was. On her decision to take a break, to choose that bench, to offer a napkin. She couldn't let that girl go.

The elevator opened the door and an eager guy was waiting. "Kurt, you took your time..." they gave a peck. "And you must be Brittany. I'm glad to meet you." he embraced Brittany on a hug.

"Sorry, it wasn't Kurt's fault. He showed up at my door and I wasn't ready." she omitted the fact she forgot the lunch.

"It doesn't matter. Come on in, lunch is almost done." his place was very tidy with big windows, furniture disposed like on the magazines, expensive looking pictures, books and flowers.

"Your place is beautiful. I loved the flowers!" lilies, orchids, roses, some she didn't know the name. All white hanging on vases like a sculpture. She loved flowers but they'd fade as soon as she put them on a vase, so she only had a cactus on her place. And it was dying. Or she supposed it was.

"Thank you. I asked for the flowers two days ago. They completely change the ambient." Blaine said as he took out of the stove a roasted salmon and potatoes. Brittany usually had sandwiches or pizza for lunch. Maybe people who lived on magazine's alike apartments opted for healthier stuff and prettier stuff. "Let's eat."

The three of them sat on the table and Blaine served salmon and white wine. "So, Brittany tell me about your life. Kurt already told me that you both were on glee club during high school and that you work as a illustrator. I would love to see some of your work." he didn't look like he was just asking, he truly waited her answer.

"I don't think the books I illustrate are adequate for your age... But I can show you. Hmm, I have a dog. His name's Prince. Prince McRain."

"Oh, you should meet him. He's the fluffiest dog you'll ever see." Kurt interrupted.

"I love dogs! Are you dating anyone, Brittany?" and that's his second question. He could have asked about her hobbies, favourite colour, even though she didn't have one, it would be hard to choose just one. And mean.

"No." but Kurt had a better answer.

"That reminds me of a question, Blaine. Do you know any Santana who lives in the building? Britt is obsessed with her. The doorman didn't want to let her in because she keeps staring at the door waiting for her to show up!" Thanks, Kurt! Blaine laughed.

"So you are the girl that James was talking about? I can't believe it. He said that next time you show up he's going to call the security." he said.

"I didn't mean to scare anybody." she mumbled.

"Don't worry Brittany. James is just really focused on his job. He knows everyone's name and face. He already know that Kurt is my boyfriend and that he's on Broadway" his laugh finally ceased. "I don't know any Santana living here." he said thoughtfully "But I do know a Santana. She's the florist that brings the flowers. Her shop is three streets up, I think I have a card." getting up he picked his agenda and grabbed a card giving it to Brittany.

"Thanks!" her eyes drank the elegance of the card. Simple with a small hibiscus drawn. In purple lines ending on a long stalk involving the black numbers. Brittany smiled.

Hibiscus Flower Shop. A number and an address. Here it was again. She insisted for Kurt to meet Blaine. Blaine decided to ask her if she was dating. Kurt answered with another question. And there was a card. It might not even be that Santana, but everything indicated it was. Well, fate indicated.

The rest of lunch took ages to pass. She couldn't wait to get out of the apartment, run three streets up and meet Santana. But she wasn't rude.

* * *

**I do not own glee.**

**Let me know about it? Thanks :)**


	5. Yellow Daisies

"Are you going to the flower shop now?" Kurt asked Brittany as they were getting close to the street.

Isn't it obvious? She was dying to meet Santana again and when she have a clue where she may be would she stay in her apartment? "Yeah, I am!"

"Of course you are. That was a dumb question. Do you want me to join you?" he'd probably stay there trying to embarrass her and tease her for God knows how long.

"No! I mean... No, thanks Kurt!" so he signaled for a taxi. "I'll call you after I meet. It might not be her." he opened the door. That was fast. Brittany turned around, took a breath and started to walk.

Kurt shouted from the car "Don't forget to take the bag!". She forgot the whole purpose of the stalking was to return the brown bag. And where the hell she left the bag?

She ran to her place wondering where she could have left the bag. It wasn't on her purse, neither the kitchen table. Her worry was growing fast as she was climbing the stairs. Maybe Prince took it to exchange with the cat. She unlocked her door.

"Prince, you need to help me!" the dog tackled her to the floor and licked her face. "Not this help. Where did I leave that brown bag?" he continued his greeting. Brittany pushed him and got up trying to shake out the white fur from her black shirt. The fur remained.

Not in her bed, under her bed, the nightstand. Not in the bathtub, the toilet, the newspaper/Prince's toilet. Not in the couch, the floor, behind the TV. Not in the kitchen table, the chairs. The fridge! She left there thinking it could be some kind of food because it was on a brown bag. You put food on a brown bag, right? Other stuff have their own colour of bag. Like pink bags use to carry tiny dogs.

On her way to the door Prince was sitting there holding his leash waiting. Can you bring a dog into a flower shop? There's no food in there, or babies. Placing the leash around his neck she closed the door behind her and went downstairs. From her apartment the flower shop was 6 streets up and one to the left.

Would the door be open? If the flowers were arranged on a stand outside it probably was going to be open. They don't have shifts on flower shops, right? Five streets left. What if Prince can't go in like on the building? Would she come out if she called her name? Santana, hi. I don't know if you remember me. I'm Brittany.

Four streets. Too desperate, she can say no and walk away. Hi, I found your brown bag on the street. Three days ago. Three streets. I could just pass through the shop, see if she's there and leave the bag with a note 'I found it on the street'. Two streets. But that's going to end the interaction. It's not the time for an end. Just don't screw up. One street. Maybe it wasn't her, or she lied about her name. She can be on the other side of the town drinking champagne with her... Santana.

The brunette with her dark brown eyes and her white teeth was there cleaning some leafs from the counter. The door was open, no signal forbidding animals, she was ten feet away from her. Brittany entered the shop as Santana was taking the dirt away.

A beep announced her entrance. "I'll be right back!" she didn't look back and exited the place. Brittany took her surroundings, many stands disposing a big variety of plants. Cut flowers to the right and potted flowers to the left. Next to the counter was bright ribbons, birthday cards, valentine cards and on the counter was drawn the same hibiscus of the shop's card.

"May I help you?" Brittany turned around and meet Santana staring at Prince. "Hey, junkie doggy!" she smiled contouring the counter to pet him. Lucky dog. "Hi, Brittany. How did you find me here?" and those gorgeous eyes distracted Brittany for some seconds.

"Hey, hmm... a friend told me that you worked here." or his boyfriend inquired he.

"Really? Who?" Santana asked still petting Prince.

"Blaine. He dates one of my long time friend." Please, she can't ask why he would just share this knowledge.

"Oh, Blaine from the big apartment? The last time we meet I was delivering some flowers at his place. He loves any white flower." Thanks God!

"They're beautiful!" Santana looked down all coy.

"Thank you." going back to the counter "Do you need anything else? Maybe some tulips, orchids? Though you seem more like a daisy person."

Yellow daisies. Her mother used to have them on the garden. During spring she used to rip as many as she could, but her mom shouted at her and said she killed the flowers. She never ripped another plant since that day.

"I love yellow daisies. How did you know?"

"Flowers tell a lot about a person and as a florist I must know them." she shrugged off. Santana grabbed a vase of daisies and involved with a blue ribbon handing it to Brittany.

"Oh, I don't know how to take care of a plant. They always die. I'm too dumb" mumbling the last phrase and lowering her gaze to Prince.  
Santana placed the vase on the counter and tapped Brittany slightly on her shoulder. "But you can take care of Prince. It's much harder than taking care of a plant." Brittany looked at her eyes " And if you need any help you can come to me!" they both smiled.

"Ok." searching through her purse for her wallet she found the brown bag. "I almost forgot it. Here, you dropped it on the street last time."

Taking the bag Santana was glowing "Oh my God! I thought I lost it forever. Thank you." she opened the bag and took out several packages of seeds. "I hope they are still in use, they don't handle the heat very well. And New York weather is being a real bitch lately."

"I kept them on a fridge. I thought it was some kind of food. Sorry!"

"On a fridge? Don't be sorry, you probably saved them! Thank you, Britt." her heart skipped a beat. Many people call her Britt, but Santana saying it sounded like Tchaikovsky or Britney Spears.

"Erh, Santana, are you doing anything tomorrow?" did it sound like she was asking her on a date?

"I'm going to a club with my friend." She was beautiful, what made her thinking she would be doing nothing on a Friday night? "Do you want to join us?"

"If it won't bother you I'd love to." Unless this friend was actually her date and she was going to play the third wheel.

"Of course not! Meet us in the club on the 42nd with the 5th around 11 pm. We'll probably be close to the bar." she laughed.

A beep sounded and a client said "I'm looking for some flowers." Good place to look for them. "My daughter is pregnant and her boyfriend just left her."

"I must go." Brittany picked her wallet from her purse but Santana stopped her.

"My treat." and winked at her. This time it definitely was directed to her. "See you tomorrow, Britt."

"Bye Santana!" and with that she exited the shop.

* * *

**I do not own glee.**

**Let me know about it? Thanks :)**


	6. Senseless

Reaching for her phone on the pocket she read Quinn's text 'I'll stop by your place at 8pm, ok?' Oh shit, Brittany just remembered Rachel and Finn's semen birthday or something like it on the karaoke bar. She had a calendar that Quinn bought for her but she used to just look at the pretty puppy of the month and never wrote her compromises.

Another text buzzed 'You should write your commitments on the calendar I gave you!' Brittany just remembered important dates and commitments, like Prince's consults to the vet, her sister's birthday, her deadlines to deliver the books, and lately anything related to Santana.

'shit, sry. u can come any time. need 2 talk 2u.' she texted Quinn and shortly had a reply.

'What? You need to type properly because I don't understand your language. I understood just the come any time.' She always writes correctly her texts, even when she's on a rush. That Brittany didn't understand. 'i said sorry and i need to talk to you!'

'So I'll stop by your place rn.' RN? 'Hahaha, see? I can be 'cool' too!' it made her laugh. She realised she had to ran back to her place. Quinn's right now meant 1 minute. Carrying the vase and pushing Prince's leash made her slower.

Quinn was already sat on the step next to her door. "Finally! Where were you? And you didn't need to bring me flowers, sweetie." she said joking "Hey, Your Royal Highness!" and gave Prince a good scratch behind his ear.

"I was at Blaine's apartment and then I passed on a flower shop" Brittany said averting the other blonde's eyes.

"Such a bad liar!" she scowled while Brittany opened the door.

"It's true. Tell her Prince." he just entered the apartment and stopped at his bowl of water.

"Even your dog is a bad liar!" omitting things from Quinn are hard.

"Ok, I was looking for a girl that I occasionally met on the streets three times. Blaine happened to know her and she works on a flower shop. She gave me the daisies and that's it." Quinn smiled.

"Are you going out with her? I want to meet her so I can use my best friend warning speech."

"Not yet. That's why I wanted to talk to you. I might have agreed to go on a club with her and her friend but it's this Friday." she just waited Quinn scolding her.

"Great! I'll join you. I could use a club after going to Finchel's whatever and be introduced to your girl."

#

Someone was knocking on her door. "B, open the door. We are almost late and I don't want to hear Rachel complaining. Not today." Brittany opened the door and found Quinn wearing a dark blue dress a little above her knees and her short blond hair arranged into a messy-neat bun. Light makeup as usual and pretty brown closed shoes.

"I'm ready!" Brittany was wearing short black shorts, a salmon transparent shirt and high green stilettos. Her hair naturally falling on her shoulders. "You look very pretty Q".

"You too B. Now let's go, the taxi is waiting downstairs."

When they reached the karaoke bar it wasn't what they were expecting. It wasn't too dark, with white tables, white chairs, white walls and some colorful lamps. The group was already sat on a table with Rachel, Finn, Mercedes, Sam, Kurt, Mike and Tina. The only two places left were beside Rachel and in front of Finn. Brittany could feel the discomfort of Quinn and quickly sat beside Rachel.

"I really appreciate the presence of you guys here. It's a very important day for me and Finn. And I'm glad to spend the night with my best friends." Rachel stared at Quinn. "So, I hope we have a lot of fun and I'm sure we'll have. Now let's start this party. Kurt? Will you join me on a brilliant perform of one of the biggest divas, Whitney Houston, song?"

Kurt and Rachel went to the stage and started to sing I Look To You. The song didn't fit on having fun. Quinn kicked her leg and mouthed 'drinks'. They stood up and walked to the bar.

"We can stay here till 10:30 and head to the club. It's pretty close." Brittany thought that she made it sound like they were planning a bank robbery and laughed with a nod. "Two shots of tequila." Quinn directed to the barman.

"Tears!" Brittany lifted the glass and turned down the shot. "Two more, please! No, make it four!"

It ended with six for each and three songs for Brittany and two for Quinn. Both of them were on the touchy tipsy stage. "Q, it's already midnight! Let's go..." she grabbed Quinn's hand and walked her out of the bar without saying goodbye.

They walked to the club, it was dark and silent. But their tipsy stage made it not scary. Turning a corner they saw a club with a big line. Club's line didn't make sense, Brittany would just walk to the security and the guy always opened it for her. Why people prefer the line?

The security instantly opened the door for the two blondes. The club was crowded. People dancing, dodging people with drinks on hand, the bar was all occupied. She looked for the dark brown hair sitting on a stool at the bar. To get a better view she walked further into the crowd shouting some excuses.

She found Santana looking at her. Her mouth went dry. The girl was dressed on a red tight dress and her hair all wavy framing her face. Brittany wanted to sprint but the amount of people on her way didn't permit it. Some more excuses and she got where Santana was talking to a guy.

"HI!" she shouted and hugged the brunette for maybe longer than a regular hug.

"Hey, Brittany. I thought you wouldn't come."

"SORRY! I LOST THE CLOCK TICKS AND TOCKS" lost track of time was senseless, it wasn't a train.

"This is Puck." she pointed to the guy next to her. "I need to go to the restroom." and she stormed out of there. Even more senseless.

"Hey, blondies! Who's your girlfriend?" noticing she was still holding Quinn's hand she let it go.

"We are not dating. I'm Quinn, Brittany's friend."

"Oh, so that's it? Hmm... Brittany, right? I think you should join Santana on the restroom. Look if she needs help or whatever;" looking for Quinn who was already sitting on a stool near Puck she decided it'd be ok to let her with him.

She crossed the dance floor and made her way to the restroom. Some guys tried to start a talk with her but she kept walking.

Reaching the restroom she saw it empty unless for Santana upholding on the sink looking down. "SAN, ARE YOU OKAY?" the brunette jumped and she noticed how loud she was speaking. "Sorry, I didn't mean to alarm you." she walked closer to Santana and rested her hand on the small of her back. "Do you want to puke? 'Cause if you do, if it's not much to ask I'd like you to warn me. I've a weak stomach. And two puking is not good. I mean, one puking is already not good. So two is not not good. Not not good makes it good, right? So I may puke with you. But you first."

Santana laughed. Really laughed. For minutes losing her breath. "No I don't need to puke Britt." The no-puking-need made Brittany get closer to Santana. She was now holding her waist with her right hand, their hips touching. Brittany's was touching higher. And Brittany's boob brushed against Santana's left arm. They stood there for a while locking eyes through the mirror.

Turning Satana around so that they were face to face with both of her hands on her hips, Brittany leaned in and kissed her. It made complete sense. Santana's lips tasted like sweets, alcohol and a bit of cigarette. The brunette kissed her back, and it made even more sense. She wasn't even sure what was making sense, it just did. Taking a hand off Santana's hip, she was reaching her neck to deepen the kiss but Santana backed down and left the restroom.

What a few seconds made complete sense was now left with a doubt.

* * *

**I do not own glee.**

**Sorry, college now is on my way of updating. At least I have internet.**

**Let me know about it? Thanks :)**


	7. Phone Calls

The sun crept through her window and a warm flesh wetted her cheek. Slowly opening her eyes Brittany saw Prince laying on her bed licking her cheek and now her mouth too. What was Prince doing on her bed? The clock showed 1pm. She didn't like the idea that she just lost half Saturday, soon was going to be Monday.

As she was rising her head she noticed the crappy day she was going to face with a monstrous hangover. Slowly getting to her feet she walked to the kitchen and on her way found Quinn sleeping on the couch and Prince sitting by her side waiting for the girl vacate his place. She poked Quinn's side and shook her till she opened her eyes with a groan.

"Quinn? What are you doing here?" her voice was dry and hoarse.

"Hmm... Lemme sleep, B." turning her face away from Brittany.

"Come on Q, it's already 1 pm and I know you will make me hear about everything I did yesterday and I already lost one quarter of my weekend." even though she didn't have more books to finish for a week she enjoyed her weekends with her usually busy friends.

"HmmK. Give me some seconds" she got up the couch and went to the bathroom and Prince took his place. "and some bacon!" she shouted through the closing door.

Brittany had to learn how to cook bacon to bargain a nice Quinn to show up from her grumpy morning mood. They both ate the late breakfast and Brittany knew she had to wait for the saltiness and fatness of the bacon to hit Quinn's stomach. So she took the time to remember last night events.

The karaoke bar, shots, songs, shots, songs, shots, shots, the club, Santana's friend, the restroom. The restroom! Santana clearly rejected her, maybe not at first when everything was wonderful. But then she pulled back and Brittany continued to drink. And it all went blank.

"So, what do you remember from last night? I'll start from where you blacked out."

"Just till I went to the restroom." she wasn't sure if she told Quinn about the kiss.

"Well, you came back to where we were on the bar and asked for a Long Island Ice Tea. You drank more than I ever saw you drink. I got worried you'd strip tease in the middle of the dance floor but instead you started to cry. Not like a sob, more like silent tears. Puck found a free taxi and I brought you up here. I decided to stay in case you needed something." Quinn looked really worried.

"I'm sorry" she mumbled.

"What happened? I asked you a million times and you never answered. I don't know if you were just drunk or really sad, B." Brittany wasn't an emotional drunk, she was the stripper of the parties. "And we couldn't find Santana. When Puck called her she didn't answer but texted him back saying she was home." She does remembered the sadness hitting her after the kiss and it wasn't right, a kiss like that should have felt like Christmas and Birthdays mixed together. At least Santana was safe.

"I kissed Santana at the restroom" Quinn let out a gasp.

"Oh my God! And why were you sad?"

"She pulled back and stormed out." it hurts even more when she said it outloud.

"But Puck... he said Santana was nervous thinking you wouldn't show up and then when she saw you she started to mutter to herself how dumb she was... Oh God! She saw was holding hands and Puck asked if we were girlfriends!" Quinn stood up the kitchen stool and searched her phone.

"So you think she rejected me because she thinks we're dating? I don't know, maybe she just didn't like me or she isn't into girls." she shrugged it off.

"Look, I have Puck's phone! Call him and ask your questions." Quinn handed her phone.

"I bet he was waiting for you to call him and mark a date, not me with dumb questions." but the existence of the number made her breath easily.

"Come on B... just call him."

"Ok! Give me the number, but you have to promise me you are going on a date with him." she remembered she saw them talking and Quinn looked happy.

"I will! Now ask him, it's already dialing." she tossed her phone at Brittany.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Puck. It's Brittany from last night." she said.

"Oh, hey! What's up?" he sounded like he just woke up but he was paying attention to Brittany now.

"I was wondering if you know why Santana disappeared."

"I wish I knew it. Santana can be really closed up about stuff, unless it's anger." he snorted. "But I think she'd talk to you. Since Monday she can't stop talking about this chick she met around town with blue eyes and a junkie dog."

Brittany didn't know what to think. So she didn't think.

"Thanks, Puck! I'm going to find her. Sorry I woke you up, but as a regard Quinn wants to talk to you." she gave Quinn's cell phone back and earned a glare.

Entering into the bathroom she saw her makeup all smashed up and her hair was everywhere. Dressing out of her clothes she got in the shower and moved as fast as she could. She picked up some jeans and a shirt and put on her boots. When she reached the living room Quinn was still talking to Puck and blushed when Brittany gave her the thumbs up.

"Ok, I'll meet you there. Bye." she hang out. "Where are you going?"

"To the flower shop to talk to Santana." picking up her keys and purse Prince jumped off the sofa and took his leash.

"Brittany, it's Saturday past midday. I don't think she's working today." Brittany's heart sank down her chest.

"Maybe she's there because someone died and they asked for flowers, or it's sort of a valentine's day at India. I need to meet her, Quinn." it sounded like a plea.

"You could try and call her on the number of the card." racing to her bedroom Brittany tripped on the carpet and fell down.

"Ouch!" as she was trying to get up her wrist ached. "Shoot!" Quinn got up from the couch and kneeled next to her.

"Let me see it, B." apparently it looked broken "We must go to the hospital! I'll take you."

"I can't, I need to find Santana!" she stood up using one hand to rise her body.

"B, we can find her later. I promise you I'll help. But for now let me take you to the hospital or you won't be able to work." she stated.

"Can I try the number?" Quinn couldn't say no to her.

"Ok, sit on the couch and tell me where's the card."

"It's next to the daisies but I can use my other hand, Quinn." she wiggled her left wrist in front of her face and Quinn shoved it off.

"I know, but do as I say and be a good girl." she pointed to she couch.

"But Quinn..." she tried retort.

"Couch. Now!" Brittany turned and sat down. She couldn't believe she was going to spend the rest of the day waiting for someone to attend her.

"Here, I'm going to dial for you on our way to the hospital. Grab a coat!" she unlocked the door and took their purse "I'm sorry Prince, you have to stay."

After Quinn said to the taxi driver where to go she reached for her cell phone and dialed the number passing it for Brittany. No one answered the first try. Nor the second and third.

"You can try on Monday, B."

Brittany looked out to the window and thought that Monday never seemed so distant.

* * *

**I do not own glee.**

**Sorry, college is already being a bitch.**

**Let me know about it? Thanks :)**


	8. Balloons and Flowers

They arrived at the hospital. Brittany never liked hospital, indeed no one must like it, right? Mostly it was occupied with people suffering being them patients or their relatives and friends. Even TV series on hospitals displeased her. She reached the desk with a receptionist looking bored while reading a gossip magazine.

"Excuse me, I need a Doctor to check my wrist." the lady shot an annoyed face and pointed to a paper on the desk.

"Fill out the sheet." and went back to her reading.

Quinn took the sheet and directed both of them to sit on nearby chairs. Brittany couldn't write the information on her own so Quinn helped her. All the time she got lost on thoughts wondering if Santana would be mad at her around town and it ached more than her wrist. A song distracted her while Quinn searched for her phone.

"Hello?... What happened?... No, I'm at the hospital... Calm down, nothing's wrong. I'm with Brittany... She's ok too, just twisted her wrist... Right now?" she looked at Brittany who was nodding. "Ok, I'll get there in ten."

"What's up?" she knew it was Rachel calling. No one could interrupt Quinn as much time as Rachel without earning a good manners speech.

"Rachel wants me to help her choose her outfit for a premiere of something. But I don't really need to go if you need me here." She knew Quinn wasn't pleased with the situation but she wasn't going to say no to Rachel, if she needed help she would help her.

"Don't worry, I'll call you when I get home." with that they hug and Quinn exited the hospital.

Brittany handed out the sheet for the receptionist and waited for almost 30 minutes before she got called by a Doctor. He did an X-ray exam and saw it was really broken, he directed her to wait on a different room so he could put a cast on her wrist.

To get on the waiting room she had to pass through the pediatric wing. Many of the childrens were lying on the bed and watching TV, some with their parents, some alone. Every room had beautiful flowers coloring the ambient and balloons. On one of those rooms she recognised the dark brown hair putting down the flowers and balloons.

"Hey!" she said on her lowest tone.

Santana turned around looking confused about the person directing to her and then it hit Brittany that the brunette was angry with her and that they kissed and that she felt like she needed Santana in her life and so many other 'ands'.

"Hi." Santana replied with an equally quiet voice and did a little awkward wave.

"Is he your relative?" she pointed to the boy sleeping on the room.

Santana shook her head no and pointed to the door signaling for them to exit the room. As Brittany walked out Santana planted a kiss on the boy's cheek and placed a candy next to the flowers. Brittany watched it in awe, the scene was beautiful full of kindness and care.

"What are you doing here, Britt?" the brunette crossed her arms defensively.

"Oh, I broke my wrist. I was on my way to put on a cast the moment I saw you in there."

"Does it hurt?" she sounded concerned.

"My wrist doesn't." but other things did hurt her.

"Come on, I'll lead you to the waiting room." they walked side by side in silence.

When they got there, they sat down and waited for a while when the Doctor called her name.

"Please, could you stay? I want to talk to you. I know you must have places to go and people to see but I really need to talk to you. If you don't have the time it's ok. Yet I must warn you that I'm going to show up at the flower shop till I talk to you." Santana simply nodded and crossed her legs. Brittany took it as a 'I'll stay'.

Once when she was little she broke her leg and the Doctor let her pick the colour of her cast. It was the most difficult thing she had to deal with. This time he just put a white one. She decided she herself was going to color it. And the most difficult thing at the moment was the talk she was going to have with the other girl.

She walked out of the room anxious to see if Santana was still there. But the waiting room was empty. Monday she was going to the flower shop. As she signed more papers and walked out of the hospital Brittany saw a girl running towards her and shouting her name. It was Santana.

"Britt, wait. I didn't leave, I mean I did leave but I'm still here." she was holding a single flower which Brittany didn't know the name. Santana offered the flower. "It's a peony, it symbolize good health."

Brittany couldn't believe that girl existed. "Thank you, San!" she smelled the flower. "Can we talk?" Santana hesitated and finally nodded. "There's a tea place nearby, I'm not a big fan of the traditional coffee."

As they walked Brittany decided to break the silence. "What were you doing here?"

"I come here every weekend and bring the flowers that won't survive till Monday. The kids really like them."

"That's the nicest thing I've ever heard." she smiled and Santana shyly shared a smile too.

"And what about your wrist?" Santana pointed to the cast.

"I was on my apartment and I fell down." it sounded dumb.

They entered the tea house and sat on a table in the corner of it. As Brittany was struggling to pull out the coach Santana immediately helped her. "Thanks." she earned a smile back. They ordered their teas.

"San, why did you left the restroom?" it came out before Brittany realised her thoughts became audible words.

"Look, Britt I don't like to interfere relationships even though in the past I may have had my anti-cupid times. But I'm not like it anymore."

"I'm not in a relationship. With anyone." Santana's face lit up behind her poker face. "But I have a person in mind. And I'm pretty sure that Quinn had her eyes on Puck and vice-versa."

The tea was served. Santana looked weird like an undecided person, she kept stirring the tea and looking out of the window.

"My daisies are dying. You said you'd help me." the brunette smiled. "She's not too far from here. Could you come with me?"

"Hmmm, ok. But I need to get my car at the hospital."

Brittany paid for the bill and got a full time protest from Santana. On the parking lot Santana opened the door of a blue 67 Impala with the back seat full of flowers. Brittany noticed the car had a stick, she'd never drove a car with a stick.

"I hope you don't have allergy to plants." she giggled.

"Me neither. That's a great car!"

"My father gave it to me when I got into college. He got terrified when I dropped out."

"I dropped out too!" they laughed.

* * *

**I do not own glee.**

**I'd say which college they attended but I have no idea about USA's University besides Yale, Harvard, MIT and Brown. And I don't think they would have attended those ones.**

**Let me know about it? Thanks (:**


End file.
